


What's in a Name?

by Therapeutic_Steter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Gen, Stiles protects the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: Always use a nickname.





	What's in a Name?

The Fae grinned hatefully, spinning his fingers in a circle and forcing Derek and Scott to do the same.

“You mortals never understand the power in a name,” he practically cooed, voice echoing watery. “Just how much control casually giving your name away releases. It’s child’s play to control someone if you know their name.”

The entire pack was stock still, angrily vibrating within their magical confines. The Fae smiled amusedly just before a bullet slammed into his shoulder. He hissed as the burn of iron told him what the bullet had been made of.

“Stiles!”

Everyone would’ve face-palmed at Scott’s stupidity if they’d been free to. The boy in question just nodded in acknowledgment, cold whiskey eyes staying on the Fae. Said Fae smirked at the outburst though, eyes brightening with the influx of magic.

“Stiles, hm?” he repeated, twinning his magic around his words. “Such a peculiar name for a mortal. Shame your friend doesn’t value it,” he mocked, weaving his magic in the air before closing his fist, locking down the ‘Stiles.’

He startled when the boy only raised a brow looking nonplussed, shifting his stance and lifting the gun to point directly at him.

“It’s a nickname, actually,” he corrected, smile vicious before pulling the trigger and ending the Fae. Iron to the heart, instant death.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://therapeutic-steter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
